He Wolf (Falling Into Pieces) Revision
by xoxodeer
Summary: He Wolf Revision Vers. Sehun dan Luhan yang dipertemukan lewat takdir vision imprint mereka. Kris yang masih bimbang dengan perasaannya kepada sang Beta dan kisah kelam masa lalu Luhan yang sulit dilupakan. Disaat semuanya terasa akan bahagia, segerombolan vampir menyerang membentuk pasukan kuat. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? YAOI/M-preg-RnR please!


**[Chapter 1]**

**Disclaimer: terinspirasi oleh fanfic "Wolves of Moonshine Forest" by HeavierThanADumbbell. Awal cerita memang mengisahkan omega yang langka di pack. Tapi secara keseluruhan ini sangat berbeda. Fanfic "Wolves of Moonshine Forest" menggunakan pairing Luhan x Everyone (OT11). Rated M, dimana Luhan merupakan omega langka yang hrus berhadapan dengan 11 serigala yg tingkat hormonalnya tinggi. Kalau cerita xoxodeer berbeda, hanya Kris dan Sehun yang tertarik. Luhan disini tidak akan menjadi omega selamanya tapi hanya di awal cerita. "Wolves of Moonshine Forest" hanya inspirasi tapi cerita "He Wolf" asli milik xoxodeer.**

**NB : Cerita ini versi Revisi, bagi yang ingin baca ulang silahkan membaca kembali tapi disarankan untuk baca ulang karena banyak adegan yang ditambah.**

**Untuk para reader setia, maaf sekali baru bisa update cerita ini dan versi revisi pula wkwk. Aku lebih milih untuk memperbaiki cerita ini karena dirasa sedikit membingungkan alurnya haha. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya..dan alasan kenapa gak bikin di New Story karena reader yang dulu-dulu yang setia sama cerita ini bisa tau kalo He Wolf balik lagi dengan wajah baru haha :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda tengah bergelung dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya diatas singgasana empuk yang beralaskan alas putih yang indah. Tampaknya ia tengah bermimpi indah terlihat dari sebuah senyum lebar yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain termasuk keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Putih" tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan kata itu dengan senyum yang masih tercetak indah di wajah tampannya. Namun seketika senyuman itu pudar terganti dengan desahan napas yang tidak beraturan. Pemuda itu seolah-olah memanggil seseorang tanpa suara, hanya engahan napas berat hingga akhirnya pemuda itu terjaga.

Matanya memerah dan tanpa sadar telah memelehkan air mata bening, turun bebas ke pipi mulusnya dan berakhir menetes diatas seprai putih nan halus itu. Bola matanya masih bergerak-gerak panik, dadanya masih naik turun liar mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bibir tipis itu terbuka, "Imprint...kenapa? kenapa bisa seperti itu? Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Seketika mata itu menatap tajam udara kosong di depannya, menggertakan gigi hingga taring-taringnya memanjang. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya tapi kendali tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat dijinakan. Ia berlari kencang keluar kamar dan menembus segala halangan yang berada di depannya.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?"

"Mencari mangsa..."

Setelahnya ia hilang bagaikan angin.

_I'm falling to pieces_  
_ I'm falling to pieces_  
_ I'm falling to pieces_  
_ Falling to pieces_

**werewolf mode on**

Sekumpulan serigala tengah berlari kencang hendak menangkap sebuah mangsa yang menyulitkan bagi mereka. Kawanan serigala ini sudah menahan lapar lebih dari dua hari karena musim ini adalah musim hibernasi. Dimana semua binatang mamalia memilih untuk tertidur pulas selama musim ini berlangsung, tidak keluar dari sarang dan berinteraksi dengan alam sekitar. Namun entah apa yang ada dipikiran bison besar ini untuk keluar dari sarangnya. Tentu saja kawanan serigala kelaparan itu langsung memburunya tanpa ampun. Mengingat mereka sudah tidak makan berhari-hari dan hanya mengkonsumsi kelinci-kelinci malang yang keluar di tengah hutan.

"Haruskah kita mengejarnya terus, aku capek sekali bung!" sahut seekor serigala berwarna coklat tua kepada seorang temannya yang masih berlari di depannya. Mereka bukan serigala biasa, tepatnya mereka adalah _shapeshifting_ yang bisa mengubah wujud mereka menjadi serigala atau dengan kata lain _werewolf_. Wujud perubahan mereka adalah seekor serigala besar yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter untuk ukuran seekor serigala jantan sedangkan manusia adalah wujud asli mereka.

"Ini kesempatan kita, Kai. Bison itu tidak akan datang dua kali kesini. Kita sudah kelaparan dan inilah peluang kita untuk mendapatkan makanan. Kau bisa saja tidak kebagian karena kita semua dalam keadaan lapar bung." jawab seekor serigala yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari serigala bernama Kai itu, Chanyeol. Dia seekor serigala yang memiliki bulu berwarna hitam dan abu-abu disekitar rahang depannya. Mereka berlari di posisi ketiga paling depan dengan sang Alpha memimpin di bagian paling depan.

"Hah..hah…tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan tenaga dengan berlari terus seperti ini, kau tahu kan aku sempat cedera."

"Tetaplah berlari, Kai" Chanyeol mengerti keadaan Kai yang baru saja sembuh dari pertarungan melawan zebra jantan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kakinya terluka parah namun jika dia tidak ikut berburu hari ini, dipastikan dia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah karena semua _pack _tengah mati kelaparan.

Sebelas serigala itu akhirnya berhenti setelah sang Alpha berhasil mencengkeram leher Bison besar itu. Hal ini mampu membuat si Bison kehilangan banyak darah dengan koyakan tajam di lehernya. "Semuanya berdiri melingkari Bison" perintah sang Alpha dan diikuti oleh sepuluh kawanannya. Mereka menggeram untuk menakuti Bison dan membuatnya panik sehingga si Bison menjadi kelelahan karena letih dan kehilangan banyak darah.

"Sampai kapan kita begini, lebih baik kau terkam saja dia" seekor serigala berbulu emas mendekati sang Alpha. Dialah sang Beta dalam kawanan serigala ini. "Sampai dia benar-benar lelah Suho. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian terluka seperti kemarin karena bertindak tidak sabaran. Belum tentu saat kita terkam Bison itu sudah lemah. Lihatlah ukuran badannya lebih besar dari kita."

Namun percuma saja bicara dengan mereka yang sudah sangat kelaparan, seekor serigala berbulu putih krem lansung menerkam kaki depan Bison, tentu saja membuat hewan berbadan besar itu lumpuh dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kawanan yang lain langsung menerkam dan mencabik-cabik daging malang sang bison. Melihat hal itu terjadi sang Alpha menggeram marah dan masuk ke dalam kawanan yang sedang menikmati daging buruan mereka. "Kalian susah sekali diatur" ujarnya sambil menggigit daging disekitar perut Bison dan melahapnya. Terbesit rasa kesal luar biasa di dirinya karena, gigitan pertama mangsa sebenarnya adalah miliknya sebagai Alpha bukan pengikutnya. Dia menatap serigala berbulu putih krem itu dengan tatapan kurang suka sambil mengoyak daging bison bagiannya.

"Hyung sih yang lama, nggak tau apa yang lain udah pada kelaparan" jawab seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu putih sambil menjilati tulang paha bison itu. Serigala ini tidak sadar dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa, menggunakan bahasa non formal dan menjawab seenaknya. Kebiasaan buruknya yang senang sekali bercanda malah terbawa suasana dengan sang Alpha yang terkenal galak.

"Kau bicara apa tadi? Kau menyalahkan aku hah? Lebih baik kau saja yang jadi Alpha disini" jawabnya emosian membuat serigala yang lain berhenti untuk menyantap hidangannya. Sang Alpha menatap serigala berbulu abu-abu putih itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, mata merah darahnya menyipit tajam. "Ah memangnya aku Alpha ya?"

Astaga, sang Alpha sendiri lupa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pemimpin di kawanan itu. Sontak yang lain tertawa dengan Sehun –serigala putih krem- tersedak daging Bison karena ulang sang Alpha. Sang Beta –Suho- memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri dan trio rusuh berguling-guling diatas tanah yang dilapisi salju putih itu sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, Kris? kemana sifat _cold guy_-mu hah?" ucap serigala coklat muda sambil memukul pelan kepala sang Alpha yang bernama Kris itu. "Ya Minseok, aku hanya bercanda"

"Seketika wibawamu sebagai Alpha jatuh seperkian detik, Kris"

"Diam kalian"

Bukannya diam mereka malah menambah volume tertawa mereka yang terdengar seperti kikikan anjing terjepit di telinga manusia. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Bison sudah berubah menjadi tulag belulang. Hanya tinggal seperempat yang sengaja di tinggalkan Kai untuk dimakannya nanti di rumah. Dia seekor serigala yang mudah lapar.

"Waktunya kita kembali" sang Alpha tetap memimpin perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari gubuk mereka. Yah, rumah mansion itu tidak bisa dikatakan gubuk tapi itulah panggilan mereka kepada rumah mansion itu. Tapi perjalanan terhenti ketika sang Beta berhenti tiba-tiba membuat kawanan yag lain berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya seekor serigala abu-abu putih yang bernama Baekhyun. Suho tidak menjawab namun mendendus-enduskan penciumannya ke tempat terdekat di posisinya. Bau itu terasa sangat kuat dan juga manis secara bersamaan. "Hyung"

"Aku mencium bau darah di sekitar sini, Baekhyun" bukan sang Beta yang menjawab namun sang Alpha. "Apa? darah?"

"Aku juga mencium bau darah, di….disana hyung" Sehun juga mencium bau yang menyengat dan kuat itu di semak-semak buah blueberry lalu menghampirinya. Pemandangan di depannya membuat sang bungsu tercengang, seekor serigala putih tergeletak lemas dengan berlumuran darah di atas tanah bersalju itu. "HYUNG!" panggil sang bungsu dengan nada yang panik.

_'Tunggu... Putih? apakah _dia_?' _batin pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah pucat itu.

Kris dan kawanan yang lain berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berusaha merusak batang semak blueberry agar terbuka dan mudah dilalui. "Aku menemukan serigala lain di semak ini" Kris mendekati serigala yang tergeletak lemah diatas tanah itu, serigala itu hampir terlihat tidak bernapas sama sekali. Dia terluka parah dibagian perut yang mengeluarkan bau darah yang amis dan menyengat. Sebagian darah terlihat sudah mengering dan menjadi noda bagi bulu serigala yang seputih salju itu. "Dia, serigala Omega!"

"Atau mungkin dia terpisah dari kawanannya hyung" Kris menganggu pelan, "Mungkin saja, Chanyeol bawa dia bersamamu, badanmu lebih besar untuk menggendongnya"

"Kau serius ingin membawanya?"

"Aku yakin dia Omega, Chanyeol. Bawa dia ke Yixing dan suruh dia mengobatinya"

"Baiklah, Kris"

Serigala putih yang Kris kira adalah serigala omega itu secara tidak langsung akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tentu saja karena perintah sang Alpha tidak dapat dibantah. Dengan bantuan Sahun dan Kai, Chanyeol berhasil menggendong serigala malang itu di punggungnya dan membawanya ke hadapan Yixing yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Yixing yang merasa diperlukan dengan cepat tanggap menghampiri Chanyeol dan serigala putih itu dan memeriksanya. Yixing merupakan _werewolf_ yang memiliki kekuatan berbeda dari teman-temannya, yakni penyembuh. Bisa dikatakan semua _werewolf_ memiliki kekuatan ini didalam diri mereka namun kekuatan Yixing berbeda dan lebih spesial. Penyembuh Yixing bisa menyembuhkan penyakit terdalam sekaligus dengan waktu hitungan detik. Yixing mencoba memeriksanya, sebuah cahaya perak berasal di kaki depan Yixing dan mengarahkannya ke perut serigala putih itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itu lenyap.

"Kita harus mengobatinya di mansion, aku butuh tenaga untuk menyembuhkannya lebih serius. Bagian dalamnya yang terbuka sudah aku tutup. Sekarang kita harus kembali dengan cepat Alpha, atau omega ini tidak akan selamat" peringatan itu terdengar sangat serius oleh mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendapatkan serigala omega. Omega istilahnya untuk serigala dalam _pack_ dengan kasta terendah dari hirarki dan menjadi kambing hitam dalam kawanan. Biasanya omega mendapatkan makanan paling akhir namun peran omega sangat penting di dalam _pack_. Jika omega menghilang dari _pack_, maka seluruh kawanan harus merasa kehilangan dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan membuat _pack _berhenti memburu.

Kris masih penasaran dan ingin mengetahui, apakah serigala putih ini merupakan omega yang terpisah dari _pack_ atau seekor serigala _loner._ Serigala _loner _adalah serigala yang benar-benar hidup sendiri, berburu dan mencari makan sendiri tanpa _pack._

"Kris ayo kita bergerak"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kris membawa kawanannya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalaan ke mansion mereka yang masih terlihat sangat jauh.

_"Mudah-mudah omega itu baik-baik saja" _batin Kris dan Sehun bersamaan tanpa mereka ketahui pun._  
_

**-alpha-**

Dari luar mansion ini terlihat seperti sebuah istana kerajaan entah tahun berapa, namun di dalam sungguh sangat modern. Sofa, meja, bahkan wallpaper dindingnya pun terlihat sangat modern tapi dengan sedikit aksen retro. Beberapa pigura foto besar terpajang di dinding dengan berbagai macam bentuk wajah serigala dan manusia yang berada disampingnya. Itu semua adalah foto leluhur _pack_ ini beserta wujud _werewolf _mereka. Mansion itu menjadi turun menurun bagi _pack _mereka. Beberapa tetua tinggal disini dan kadang berkelana menunjungi semua _pack_ yang ada diseluruh dunia. Dengan kata lain tetua mereka menyenangi _traveling_. Ah sudahlah lupakan tentang mereka.

Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah tiba di mansion sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah yang sangat luas itu. Sang bungsu terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mengingat baying-bayang dia menemukan serigala omega itu. Tubuh berbulu putihnya itu ternodai oleh bercak darah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah. Sehun dan yang lainnya kini telah kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. Tidak dapat dipungkiri mereka memiliki wajah tampan diatas rata-rata, pengecualian kepada beberapa serigala dengan bulu terang yang telihat lebih feminim.

**Kris**, sang Alpha memiliki wajah yang tegas dengan rahang lancip, membuat dirinya digilai oleh para wanita di wilayahnya. Rambut pendek hitam legamnya terkesan sangat manly. Namun dibalik itu semua, dia merupakan seoarang pria yang tanpa sadar suka menghancurkan _image_-nya sendiri dengan beberapa tingkah konyolnya. Tetap saja dia adalah Alpha yang tegas, berwibawa dan bijaksana. Berbeda dengan Alpha lainnya. Kris termasuk pria yang hangat.

**Suho**, sang Beta yang memiliki wajah angelic dan bawaan yang tenang. Pria pendek yang tidak mau dibilang pendek ini memiliki senyum bak malaikat namun memiliki seribu makna. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa saja makna senyuman sang Beta. Selain tampan, Suho sangat kaya dan dijamin kekayaannya tidak akan habis turun temurun, namun dia tidak pernah sombong. Suho menjadi _werewolf_ karena kesalahannya yang menyebabkan dirinya terlibat dalam dunia gelap itu. Suho digigit oleh Alpha _pack_ lain dan dicampakan begitu saja. Beruntung dirinya bertemu dengan Kris yang saat itu masih omega _loner._ Setelah itu mereka bertekad untuk membuat _pack_ dengan orang-orang terpilih didalamnya.

**Minseok**, bisa dikatakan dia yang tertua dalam _pack_, tapi dirinya sejak awal bukan Alpha. Kejadiannya sama dengan Suho hanya saja Minseok lebih memilih meninggalkan _pack_ itu dan bergabung dengan _pack_ Kris. Pria berwajah chubby ini memiliki kegemaran menjadi barista dan setiap pagi dia membuatkan kopi untuk sang Alpha dan Beta. Minseok merupakan serigala _subordinate_, bukan Alpha, Beta maupun Omega.

**Yixing,** dalam wujud serigala, pemuda berdimple ini memiliki bulu coklat terang dengan strip panjang hitam di punggungnya. Dia adalah penyembuh _pack_ baik sebagai manusia maupun serigala. **Baekhyun**, serigala abu-abu putih yang cerewet dan merupakan salah satu _moodmaker_ di _pack_. Kepribadiannya yang asal ceplos dan ceria membuat kawanan ini merasa memilki pelawak didalamnya. Selain ceria, pemuda imut ini termasuk pemuda yang centil dan pembuat onar bersamaan dengan Jongdae, serigala coklat gelap kehitaman yang memiliki lolongan paling melengking. Dalam wujud serigalanya, Baekhyun memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam dalam mendapatkan mangsa. Justru karena itu posisi berburu Baekhyun selalu berada di belakang Suho.

**Jongdae,** merupakan moodmaker _pack_ sekaligus moodbreaker dengan mulut tajamnya. Wujud serigalanya dapat melolong dengan suara tertinggi dan dapat menulikan pendengaran hewan lain. Selain Jongdae sebagai moodmaker, ada **Chanyeol** yang merupakan serigala bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki cakar tajam dan beracun memudahkan dirinya untuk membunuh lawan dari _pack_ lain. Pemilik senyum lebar ini sangat tangguh dalam pertarungan.

**Tao **merupakan serigala berbulu coklat keemasan dengan beberapa warna hitam disekujur tubuhnya. Wujud manusianya, pemuda bermata menakutkan ini sangat manja terhadap beberapa hyungnya terutama Suho. Dia menguasai wushu dan pedang membuatnya digilai para yeoja dan pemuda akan kehebatannya. Selain dengan Suho, Tao paling dekat dengan Sehun mungkin karena mereka hampir seumuran dan ditemukan oleh Kris sejak kecil bersamaan. **Sehun **memiliki bulu putih kekuningan atau krem. Dia serigala termuda diantara yang lainnya. Perawakan manusianya yang memiliki wajah datar dan mata sayu, seperti orang tak semangat hidup. Sehun akan menjadi sangat manja soal makanan jika bersama **Kyungsoo**, pemuda bermata bulat seperti burung hantu ini berwujud serigala berbulu abu-abu kehitaman dengan bola mata serigala yang sedikit lebih besar dari kawanannya. Hobinya memasak, maka dari itulah Sehun dan Tao selalu merengek kepadanya dalam meminta makanan. Selain Sehun dan Tao yang selalu merengek, ada Kai yang selalu minta didahului ketimbang dua teman manjanya.

**Kai** merupakan serigala yang cukup spesial, kekuatanya yang mampu berpindah tempat dalam wujud serigala maupun wujud manusia. Kai termasuk keturunan _shapeshifting_ yang memiliki kekuatan lebih sama dengan kawanannya yang lain tapi kekuatan Kai lebih dominan namun belum terkontrol dengan baik. Sang Alpha dengan senang hati melatih Kai agar terbiasa dengan kekuatannya.

"Ada atu hal yang aku ingin berita tahu kepada kalian" sang Alpha akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama menunggu kawanan lainnya diam. Masalah ini termasuk masalah serius. Mereka menemukan serigala putih yang terluka yang diketahui oleh sang Alpha adalah omega. Kawanan ini terdiam sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan serius, "Kita mungkin mendapatkan anggota baru, serigala putih itu aku rasa adalah omega, tapi aku belum tahu kalau dia itu _loner_ atau omega yang keluar dari _pack_ lain. Untuk itu kalian harus berhati-hati"

"Dari maka kau tahu kalau dia itu omega, Kris?" Tanya Minseok

"Feelingku saja"

"Untuk kali ini entah mengapa aku setuju dengan feeling Kris-hyung" gumam Sehun.

Yixing berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah kawanan yang sedang berkumpul, raut wajahnya sedikit tegang namun ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya mengetahui serigala putih itu telah sadar dan secara alami berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

"Kris, dia sudah sadar" Kris yang mendengar hal itu langsung berdiri menghampiri Yixing. "Benarkah? Aku akan menemuinya"

Sehun memandangi punggung Kris dan Yixing yang berjalan menjauh menuju kamar si serigala putih tersebut.

_'Aku ingin menemuinya juga'_

"Keadaanya masih lemah, jangan banyak menanyakan hal-hal yang ada di otakmu kini, Kris" cegah Yixing karena sudah tahu jalan pikiran pemimpin mereka itu. Kris tersenyum simpul dan berjalan ke kamar yang ditempati serigala putih itu diikuti Yixing dan Suho. Sedangkan kawanan yang terduduk manis di ruang tengah hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan.

"Aku punya firasat kalau dia omega _loner_" Semuanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung karena pemuda yang biasanya diam itu angkat bicara. Tanpa mereka sadari pandangan Sehun tidak beranjak dari pintu kamar serigala putih itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang yang jelas ada sebuah rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi pada pemuda bermata sayu itu. Dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya serigala putih itu.

**-beta-**

Lemas dan tak bertenaga, itulah yang dirasakan serigala putih yang terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran besar di sebuah mansion besar itu. Kini wujudnya telah berubah menjadi manusia. Saat perubahan wujud menjadi manusia, rasa lelah itu terasa berkali lipat dari biasanya. Namja berperawakan cantik itu hanya bisa tergolek lemas disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ugh..sakit sekali. Ini dimana ya?"

"Kau berada di mansion kami, tuan _werewolf_" Kris, sang Alpha masuk ke dalam ruangan pemuda cantik itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, buat apa? Mansion ini miliknya untuk apa mengetuk pintu. Mungkin itu yang ada didalam pikirannya. Namja cantik itu tampak terkejut, bola mata sebesar mata rusa itu melebar. "Kau tau siapa aku?"

Kris mengangguk, "Tentu, kami sama denganmu. Kau terluka dan kami menyelamatkanmu" sembari duduk disebuah kursi di dekat ranjang pemuda catik itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Namja cantik yang terlihat masih bingung itu hanya menatap Kris lama, merasa tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Kris kembali bertanya "Siapa namamu?" pemuda itu terlihat kaget saat Kris bertanya dengan sedikit nada membentak dan dingin. Diapun tersadar "Mianhae…namaku Luhan"

"Apa kau serigala omega?" tanpa basa basi lagi Kris langsung saja menanyakan identitas diri pemuda cantik yang bernama Luhan itu. Luhan terdiam sebentar dan berusaha untuk duduk, Kris yang melihat Luhan agak kesusahan untuk duduk mencegahnya "Jangan paksakan dirimu, tetaplah berbaring"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Hm… ya aku omega"

Ada sedikit perasaan lega di dalam diri Kris mengetahui pemuda cantik di depannya ini adalah omega, entah apa yang membuatnya merasa sedikit perasaan senang. Apa karena dia berhasil menemukan omega untuk _pack_ ini karena peran omega sangatlah penting. Kris berniat memasukan Luhan ke dalam _pack_nya. Namun belum sempat dia bertanya, Luhan lebih dulu memotong ucapnya. "Apa kau mau-"

"Aku, omega _loner_ dan aku tidak mau masuk ke _pack_ kalian" jawabnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, sontak membuat sang Alpha terkejut. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan langsung saja menolak ajakanan Kris. Rahang Kris mengeras dengan spontan, memandang garang pemuda cantik di depannya ini. Jujur, pemuda di depannya ini memang sangat cantik tapi sifatnya sangatlah dingin.

"Suho, cepat hubungi Yongguk sekarang" ujarnya menggunakan telepati antar _werewolf_ kepada Suho yang sengaja menunggu di luar kamar Luhan. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya"

** -omega-**

* * *

**Penjelasan:**

Alpha: semacam pemimpin kawanan berburu serigala atau lebih tepatnya serigala dominan.

Beta: _second-in-command_ pemimpin, atau bisa dibilang wakil.

_Subordinate_: jabatan setelah wakil, _subordinate _memiliki jumlah yang banyak dengan kata lain adalah pengikut.

Omega: dalam cerita ini omega sengaja dibagi dua jenis, omega _loner _dan omega yang keluar atau terpisah dari _pack_-nya. Omega _loner_ adalah omega yang benar-benar hidup sendiri. Berkelana kemana-mana tanpa teman.

_Pack_: _pack_ adalah grup atau kawanan, satu kelompok dengan pemimpin dan pengikutnya.

* * *

**Kalo pendek ntar dipanjangin lagi di Chapter 2 karena ini buru-buru bgt buatnya setelah baca beberapa review dari para reader sekalian. Karena kalian butuh penjelasan kaaan.. gak mau diPHPin lagi sama author xoxodeer yang pemalas ini hahaha MIANHAE MY LOVE :***


End file.
